tagogfandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution
This is the Constitution of the Democratic Republic of Tagog. Article one #Tagog is a sovereign state. #Tagog is ruled by the Parliament, which is elected democratically once a year. ##These elections should be as fair as possible. For this reason anyone who cheats at the elections shall be awarded a remarkably unpleasant death. ##The elections start on the first of March and last for five days. Article two #A user can become a citizen if: ##He/she/it has done more than 50 edits. ###For each time a Citizen loses his/her/its Citizen Rights, the double number of edits is required. ##He/she/it is given Citizen Rights by the Parliament. ###If a Citizen has lost his/her/its Citizen Rights, he/she/it cannot get Citizen Rights from the Parliament anymore. ###Citizen Rights from the Parliament should be offered, and cannot be requested. #A Citizen is allowed to do the following things which non-citizens can't do: ##Vote and participate in elections. ##Buy a second home. #Each year in February, all Citizens are checked as to whether they agree with the Constitution or not. If not, they will lose their Citizenship. Article three #Tagog is divided into Parishes. ##A Parish is an area consisting out of at least one Town or Village. ###There can be more than one Village in a Parish, but only one Town. ##A Parish is ruled by a Parish Council. ###The Parish Councils are elected democratically each year in June. Article four #A user can be blocked for: ##Insulting the president. ##Ignoring (parts of) the Constitution. ##Criticizing the Tagogese government. ##Arguing with an admin. ##Vandalism. ##Using your IP/sockpuppet(s) for criminal purposes. #If a user has been blocked for the third time, he/she/it will lose his/her/its Citizen Rights. #A user can be blocked for the following time periods: ##12 hours ##7 days ##1 year ##Infinitely (IC: death) #If a user has been blocked earlier, his/her/its next block will be longer. #When a user is blocked infinitely, his/her/its character will be executed. ##Someone can be executed earlier if he/she/it is considered to be dangerous for the Tagogese Nation. #Anonymous users who commit crimes are always blocked infinitely. The same is true for sockpuppets used for criminal purposes. Article five #Every member of the Tagogese Parliament must be a member of a political party approved by the Tagogese Union for Monitoring Political Health (TUMPH). ##TUMPH is an authorised section of Tagpol. Decisions regarding party approval will be made solely by the neutral and unbiased body of TUMPH, and it is forbidden for non-approved organizations to exert influence on the proceedings. ##Any group wishing to establish a political organization must apply to TUMPH for approval. ###In the event that the request is approved, the organization may enjoy all the rights and priviliges normally granted to Tagogese political parties. ###In the event that the request is not approved, the organization may not be created, and the instigators may face criminal charges. ##If a party is not approved, either because its application was rejected or because one was never submitted, it is contralegislative, and all associated with the organization may face imprisonment or execution. Article six #The government is always right. Article seven # If the president or colonel want to use torture methods, they may, or appoint someone to do so. # The approved methods of torture are: rack, spanish donkey, iron chair, dunking, live burial, boiling, thumbscrew, pendulum, impalement, and sawing. Article eight # Cricket is contralegislative.